Shooting Stars
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: Wally wishes on a shooting star; if only for a day, he could swap lives with someone else. He was always taught to be careful what he wished for. If only he had listened. You know The Prince and The Pauper? Its kinda like that!
1. The Wish

**Hiya,**

**New day, new story. I wanted to try something different.**

**This is set kinda like the prince and the pauper, though of course it is young justice though, and it's a tad more modern! **

**I've done this up a bit, coz I noticed mistakes. **

**I hope you enjoy, R &R.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**...**

Wally West of Central City, sat in his bedroom, curtains closed, messy bed, floor covered in a thick layer of clothing and half-eaten food. He let out a long sigh, and rested his head against his bed. He was tired- to the extent of been unable to sleep. He groaned slightly as he stood up and strode across to the other side of his room. Eight nights in a row of missions and fights. Most of the team had slept during the past few days, but other than the fact that Wally couldn't possibly juggle food, homework and arguing with his parents, sleep just didn't seem to come to him. He put on a yellow hoodie, and sprayed himself with deodorant, and then he walked back to his bed, hopping onto it, and shutting his eyes with ferocity. Nothing. He wasn't going to sleep, as hard as he tried. He decided to leave his room, and head downstairs to find something to eat.

He lumbered into the kitchen area of his home, flinging open the huge white doors to the fridge. He found food to be scarce, and after calling for his mother, he decided that she must've gone out to do the shopping. Tired, worn, hungry and bored, Wally wandered into the living room of his household, instantly switching on the simplistic twenty year old television set.

After flicking through hundreds of black and white channels, and finding himself disappointed with the lack of interesting things going on, he decided to go for a walk. He wasn't planning to go to the cave, he'd seen too much of his team lately, and they were starting to irk him.

Every average teenager would've gotten out their brand new phones, and texted their friends for a catch up. Wally wasn't an average teen. He found it hard to fit in at school; his looks and appetite always seemed to deter people, and the fact that he was a science geek didn't make life much easier for him. Taking these things into account, you got an average no-glasses nerd. He had a FEW friends at school, but at 7PM it was either past their curfew, or they were allergic to the great outdoors. He wasn't too interested in playing video games at that moment either.

A while back, before he had his powers, when he had just turned thirteen, for example, He was Mr. Popularity. Sure, he was into science, but he was still carefree, and he didn't need to worry about making up excuses to not see someone, or to cancel sleepovers and days out. He didn't need to worry about anyone finding out about who he was. He could just enjoy life, make messes that he was sure his father would pull him out of, and exasperate teachers and girls.

Wally wandered through the dimming avenues; some street lights were already illuminating. He stepped through puddles from the recent rainfall, and walked in one direction- West. His father had always told him that if he was ever worried, or lost, or sad, he should always find a way to his family. Wally used to be so dependent on them, his parents, but, after he got his powers, they distanced themselves, for reasons he never quite understood. So, instead of running to his mother or father when he was scared or hurt, he would walk the way of his family name.

He didn't notice when rain started pattering lighting against him. He ignored the squeals of children that ran by him, rushing to the safety of the warm homes. Wally sighed, he wished that he still had a warm home to go to, but it was always empty, busy or silent. Sure, he had Mt. Justice. It was big enough to hold the whole of Central City, and he knew, if he ran through every room in the cave, he would either get lost, or lose enough energy to finally feel worn out. He had a room there, all of the team did, but it just didn't seem to spark him as a place where he was always wanted, he felt somewhat a burden whenever he stayed there.

Wally finally found himself at his childhood park. He set himself down on the old, rotting swing-set. It was due to be taken down any day now. No one ever played on the old swings anymore; the new plastic ones just seemed so much more aesthetically pleasing. He grabbed the rope on both sides, and hung slightly above the floor. He started swinging, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He loved feeling the rush of air through his hair as he sped up and down. It gave him the same comfort as his powers, minus the soreness he sometimes felt after using them for too long.

As he swung, up, down, up, down, memories flooded into his mind. He stared at a home, a few metres away from the swings. He used to live there. It was barley wide enough, boasted three stories, and was tightly packed into the centre of a line of homes. Its yellow brick walls and a green tiled roof were faded, as they'd always been. As a child, Wally had sat up on the roof every night, just watching the trees sway and the swings move back and forth. It would drown out his parent's arguments, or bring him comfort when his parents had friends- that he couldn't relate to- over. Wally swung higher. His father used to do the pushing for him on the swings.

Back when Wally was four and he tried on his own, he had failed miserably. He had cried without pause for five hours after he couldn't gain momentum, but his father propped him onto the freshly painted blue seat, and helped him. His father had helped build these swings for Wally. And for his little brother or sister that never was. The whole park used to belong to his family, and few of the other neighbours; only it was just grass when the occupants of Mulberry Lane purchased it. His parents had had the intention of building a much bigger house for themselves somewhere on that area, they loved that part of Central City, it was near Wally's school, and they could afford it. But then his dad got fired, and they started losing money, so all they could so was sell the land to the council and hope someone put it to good use.

His father never pushed him anywhere now. Wally was that helpless little boy all the time. If he fell, his mother wouldn't come rushing to his side with dinosaur band-aids and "it'll be Okays", and his father didn't tell him what to do next. If he failed at something, he would have to learn on his own, or give up.

Wally hated giving up. But sometimes, he wished he could. He wished he could just walk away from his life, and step into someone else's shoes. Even if only for a minute. The rain was pouring now, and Wally's yellow hoodie was soaked. Water dripped from his nose and he swung higher and higher. He had no idea how long he had sung for, but, he guessed around half an hour. The stars, which could be seen through the thinning layer of clouds, were shining brightly down. Wally groaned. Were they same stars he used to watch for hours as a child? He had always believed that stars were the souls of willing people, who watched over everyone, when he was younger. Of course, now that science and maturity had crept into his mind, he knew they were just balls of gas light years away, but a childish flicker deep within him, still watched them with curiosity and glee.

After a few minutes of silent swinging, he tried to point out constellations to himself, as his Uncle had done with him before.

Wally paused. Before. Before he had his powers, his uncle and him, they were inseparable. Wally idolised only two people at a young age; The Flash and Barry Allen. When he found they were the same person he was ecstatic. But he was stupid, reckless and persistent.

After he got his powers, he felt his Uncles grief for him every. He had no idea why his Uncle was so upset. Running was amazing! Running gave him strength, it made him feel powerful! Running meant he could go anywhere in a matter of seconds, run away from his parents screams and shouts, to run meant to get way from messes he got himself in.

But that same power he admired, only now he finally understood, or was beginning to comprehend why Barry had felt bad for him. He stopped swinging, bring his feet down quickly, twisting his ankle slightly as he did. Cringing, he looked up at the much clearer sky. What he saw amazed him.

A shooting star. Wally lit up instantly, and thought for a moment. He had always been taught, be careful what he wished for, but he knew deep down, he just wanted something so bad. This thing that seemed so fragile and unreal to him. He breathed in, and shut his eyes, scrunching up his nose, he made his wish, "I wish, if only just for a few days, I could be normal. I want to get out of this fast paced life, and I want to get away from all the abuse, and the insecurities that I have to live with., I want to step in someone else's shoes...if just for a day" His eyes twinkled for a moment, as he watched the star burn away. He laughed to himself, "I'm an idiot. Wishing on a star? Baby stuff."

He began his trip back home, splashing through deeper puddles, head down all the way. He was starting to sway as he strode, not paying attention to where he was going. His head started throbbing, and he suddenly felt very hot, and out of breath. He heard something loud, and he saw a bright shadow running his way. Before he could say or do anything, he collided with the foreign silhouette. He was out cold.

In an alley way, two people lay. Both with the same wish, both with different paths...and both with the same face. Wally West, and the somewhat clone, lay side by side, a flickering light illuminated their faces, but they didn't move. It was dark, and a bitter cold enveloped the two. But the boys didn't shiver. They didn't move. Both lay, together, eyes shut, heads thumping, unaware of anything, or anyone.

**That was the first chap of my Prince and the Pauper still fic!**

**Did you like, hate? Tell me bout it! **

**Soph**


	2. The Swap

**Thank you to my 6 reviews and the tons of other people who read, alerted, subscribed to and read this story.**

**I'm sorry for the lateness. **

**I own nothing, so please don't sue.**

**And most importantly, enjoy the chapter,**

Wally's eyes fluttered open. He inhaled slowly. He turned to his right, to the smell as smoke. A small fire was burning in a can, the flames were the only items revealing the pitch dark night. A figure huddled close to the fire, rocking. Wally cocked his head slightly, to get a better impression of who the lonesome body was. He instantly flew back, hitting the wall hard behind himself. "I had the exact same reaction." The figure spoke, standing up, "But I swear, I have no idea why this misfortune has befallen us." Wally sighed, also rising, ignoring the offered hand, held out by the stranger. Wally paced towards the male, and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Who are you, and what are you doing in my body?" The person beneath him cringed slightly, obviously another weak, obnoxious, posh-one. The posh-ones, were explained easily enough, the people who lived on the richest side of the towns and cities. This one didn't seem like a Central City 'poppy' though. He wriggled slightly under Wally's grip, and the teenager reluctantly released. The man opened his mouth to speak once more, but stopped himself, a hurt look evident on his face, instead he handed Wally a mirror from his back pocket.

Relief flooded through the young hero, he looked the same, each freckle laid out perfectly on the peachy blue-prints of Wally's face. He instantly calmed down, and took a seat on the wet pavement, looking up at the stranger with his face, "Have you always looked like me?" Wally asked, even his bright green eyes seemed to question the body. The 'clone' let out a small laugh, and propped himself down beside Wally, "I could ask you exactly the same thing." Wally shrugged and turned away, "Who are you?" He received a silent reply, and turned once more to face the person, who was no longer by his side, "Drat. Guy's going around with my face, thinking he's all cool...and now he's gone." He sunk his head into his knees and took a deep breath. Then, he arched his neck, and stared at the night sky, "I saw a shooting star before we met." A voice came from no-where, but Wally recognised this as been the voice of his new nameless acquaintance. Wally sprang up, "So did I!" He looked around himself, hoping to catch where the guy was hiding, and received a sharp tap on the back, he turned, and the look-a-like stood facing him. "I believe that we may have wished for the same thing." The twin smiled at Wally, it was warm and somewhat likable- it reminded Wally much of his own smiles. In fact, everything about the person reminded Wally of himself, other than their obvious class differences, and hair styles.

The rich-fellow had longer, past ear length, well groomed hair, while Wally's was spiked up, and shabby. "My name's Wally. Wally West." He extended a hand towards his associate, smiling brightly, and green eyes sparkling. In turn, the guy, somewhat reluctantly extended his hand. They reached out, and grasped each other's palms, both screaming in union. Wally snatched back his hand, as did the replica; sparks of electricity still flew from the fingers of both boys. Wally chuckled, and stared at his duplicate, whose hair had also been spiked up in the process, now they were both almost, _almost, _undistinguishable. "I guess contact is out of the question, am I correct?" That was the only thing that set the two apart, the way they spoke, and how they acted. Their personalities, much like that of any other pair of twins, were very much different.

Suddenly, the double grinned, causing Wally to lift an eyebrow in concern, the copy rubbed his hair back into place, taking out of comb from another pants pocket, "My name is Wilberforce, but feel free to call me Will."

Wally gleamed in excitement, "Willy and Wally!" This caused both boys to laugh for a much too elongated period of time. Once they had calmed themselves, Wally sat, lotus style, back onto the floor, Will doing the same, facing him.

"About what you said earlier, us 'wishing' for the same thing...what exactly did you wish for?" Wally was again, asking the questions.

Will looked at Wally, somewhat scared to speak the truth, for a few minutes, only the dripping of water from the overhead gutters was audible, finally, however, Will spoke, "I know this will sound rather unbelievable, but I wished to live another life."

Wally scoffed, "Same here, dude!"

Wilberforce paused, staring at his doppelganger, "Do you think...maybe, fate is giving us a chance to live out our wishes?"

He received a much-too fast nod as a reply. Both boys sat, staring at each-other for a few moments, but then, Wally shattered the peace, "Do...do you...um...do you want to?"

The 'poppy', as Wally had come to know Wilberforce in his mind, cocked his head, and raised both eyebrows, one at a time, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to...do you want to swap lives?" An air of excitement buzzed around the boys for a minute, Will, unable to speak, nodded in response.

After they had come to the conclusion that they would step into each other's shoes, even if just for a day, they had fallen asleep, whether it had been from the tiredness of getting overexcited or from the length of the day they had both had. When they woke, the sun was almost up, and people were already beginning to crowd the streets. Their fire was out, but the flames of exhilaration were not.

"We need to act fast, Wally. My parents are expecting me downstairs in less than two hours. I...or you will need to be fully changed, bathed and you'll have to, in essence, become me."

"And I should be getting to school in like an hour. I don't see my parents in the morning much, so you don't need to worry about that. But you do need to keep quiet at school, and when spoken too, try and sound as much like me as possible, understood?"

Will nodded his head in agreement, and frowned, "We have to look the part too." A comb was thrown towards Wally, "Brush it down as much as possible, in turn Wally threw some scissors to the boy, "Cut it short. Like mine." Will seemed to hesitate, but after a few seconds of fighting with himself over the matter, snippets of ginger began falling to the floor.

The hair-styles differed much from the actual primary style, but with lack of time, they stripped of their clothes and swapped outfits. Wally and Will decided to throw out last minute details with almost too much trust and exhilaration,

"Don't talk to my mother and father unless spoken to. They do not appreciate it in the slightest. If you have any problems speak to Laurence, and if you need a chat, then Catherine is the girl to do so with. I trust her with my life, I'm sure, and you will be able to talk with her over anything. Also...I'm tutored. Are you any good at science?"

Wally nodded, taking everything in a stride, for a moment, he fought with himself over telling Will his identity...and something inside of him knew that he could trust this boy like a brother, "Don't talk to dad. Talk to mum. Love uncle Barry, love Aunt Iris even more, try and eat a lot, I have a high metabolism, and it'll seem off it you don't...and also...have you ever heard of a superhero...called...Kid Flash?"

Will gawped, eyes building, "Have you gone mad, are you utterly bonkers? I can't be a superhero!"

Wally sighed, "I know. So...I'll have to break your leg."

Will turned pale, mouth slightly agape, waiting for Wally to continue, "My family all know about the super-hero stuff, if my leg is broken, then you don't have to make up excuses."

A gulp sounded from Will, "But you can't touch me, remember?" Wally was shocked at how quickly the boy was accepting everything. "Oh...my friend, when there's a will...there's a way."

Loud shouts echoed from a large alley way in the middle of Central city, Will laid, extremely pale, beside Wally, who was brimming with electricity. "Calm down, Will, where do you live?"

The boy regained composure, "It's a good thing I'm a good actor." Will stated, looking at his twisted leg, standing. He tried hard to pretend it didn't hurt in the slightest, but the more he tried to forget, the more the agony started taking over him. Still, his expression on the outside remained calm and composed. If any other person saw him, they would've thought he simply had a limp, "East-Gotham." They exchanged addresses, Wally knew that he himself could easily make it in time, but he worried for his mirror image. He couldn't carry Will to the school, but he knew rich-guys always carried money, especially 'poppies'.

He searched his new clothing, and found a wad of money, "This is yours. I've never had so much in my entire life!" Will laughed, but realised Wally wasn't joking, taking the money gently, he wished Wally luck, before hitching a cab. "Say, two weeks, we meet back here?"

"Deal" Wally sated, as he watched his clone leave his sight.

**There we go, sorry its late. I was out of inspiration. R & R if you get the chance?**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**QLF xXx**


	3. The Setting

**Oh my goodness! I've been away far too long from this story! But I'm back. Thank you to my four reviewers for the last chapter! I have somewhat re-done chapters 1 and 2- I've removed mistakes and patched up things that made no sense, and now I bring you Chapter 3.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Monday, June 17 .  
><strong>

**7.38 am  
><strong>

Wally sped along the busy roads of Gotham, breathing in the pollutants of cars and barley dodging motor-cycles. He knew Gotham well- Dick lived there, and they spent a great deal of time in the dark streets and the busy epicentres of the city. He knew that East-Gotham held the location of Wayne Mansion...however, that was also not helpful in the slightest, considering how huge Gotham was.

He came across a large sign depicting a few road names and arrows. He searched for anything that told him that he was nearing Whitlam Manor. It was a lot harder to find then Wally had originally hoped. He knew that Will must've been at school by that moment, it was ten to eight, but he had to hurry himself. "How hard is it to find a manor?" He looked at his surroundings; the prissy street held wide homes with huge windows and carved statues. Each home somehow marked that it belonged to a certain rich family, with super high standards and too many 'poppy' friends.

Wally shuddered. Sure, he wanted to live the high life and get whatever he wanted, whenever. He'd known Dick long enough to know it was the sweet life...but Wally also hated a majority of the rich people of the world, with their carefree attitudes and click of the finger laziness. He was beginning to wonder if it was a waste of time, trying to find this huge house an begin to settle into a life that wasn't his...but then he remembered why he was doing it, what he was going to get away from, and his search restarted with an unquenchable oomph.

He carried on, down his original route. He stopped himself from asking various passersby where the manor was a number of times. It was mainly because he was embarrassed. Not by the fact that he didn't know where 'he' lived, but because of his clothing. The tight grey suit was perfectly fitted for Will's much leaner body structure, but because Wally was a lot more muscular, the suit looked far too small, and even ugly on him. Because Wally was also so unused to silk under-shirts and woollen socks, the whole ordeal of the outfit was uncomfortable and made him feel stupid.

After a while, when he found that it was almost half past eight, Wally began to give up hope. He glanced sideways, hoping the house was miraculously by his side, and after finding it was obviously absent, he took a seat on a nearby bench, and began to stare at the clouds hanging almost too perfectly above him. They were barley shaded grey, but the blue of the sky was still hardly visible. Wally shut his eyes. He'd head back home in an hour or so.

As soon as he'd found comfort on the metal structure, and was beginning to drift off, he was abruptly woken by a shout. "Master Wilberforce!" it cried out, almost in a way that sounded relieved. He didn't turn at the sound, for a moment forgetting that was his new identity, but when the person who called him was inches from his face, he remembered and shot up from his spot. He tried to think back to what Will had told him...the name Laurence instantly sprung to mind. Wally stared at the tall, shaking man before him. He looked about forty, but his face was worn with sadness and worry. His voice was rugged, but clear, and his pale blue eyes, that gave the impression that he was blind, glared right back at Wally. "Laurence?" Wally asked, instantly realizing he sounded nothing like Will. The man slightly opened his mouth, and raised an eyebrow, "Sir, I've been your butler since the day you could walk, and yet you never have gotten my name right." He gave a soft chuckle and grabbed Wally's arm, "We must get you home, Sir, else your parents'll get worried too." He began to drag Wally towards the left, back the way he had come.

Wally thought with difficulty, he had no idea what he should say, but he settled for a snobby-rich-boy demeanour and glared at the man holding his arm, "Well, Butler, I have legs, I can walk." His butler instantly dropped his arm and proceeded to say Sorry, Beg your Pardon and Sir thousands of times. Wally gritted his teeth and he trod slightly behind the man to his new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, June 17 .<br>**

**8.38 am**

Wilberforce strained his eyes. He had been at school for little over half an hour and he was already prepared to kill himself. The bustling students and the droning teacher in the class room were giving him a headache. No one seemed to want to learn, and even the teacher was texting. He raised his hand after a few minutes. After all, from what his tutor had taught him, people came to school to learn, not to throw paper aeroplanes and chew gum. The teacher was surprised by Wills sudden interest in Trig. 101.

Will coughed slightly, and smiled at the confused math teacher, who was still debating whether or not he should let 'Wally West' say something in class. The boy had never done any wrong, always did his work...but stayed quiet. He was surprised by sudden questions. Will decided to speak by his own accord, "Sorry, Sir, but it seems you are not doing the best of work at keeping your class of animals under control." 'Sir' fumed, and Will realized that the way he spoke to his tutor, and what was acceptable at home...probably wasn't too acceptable in school. The 'animals' were silenced and the teacher fumed. A guy sat behind Will cracked his knuckles, and a few girls turned to glare at him. The guy beside Will turned to face him, "Animals?" He chuckled, and craned his neck, "That's not even the start, Kid." Will gulped. He'd pretty much set himself on track for the rest of the day, and he knew now why Wally told him not to speak up...he also guessed that Wally wasn't kidding with his 'dudes' and 'likes' between words. That really must've been the way he spoke. Will shut his eyes and scrunched up his nose, "Sorry, guys. Don't know what came over me." He hunched slightly, his back curving for the first time in years, "Guess I haven't had much sleep." He rubbed the back of his neck, and flashed a cheesy grin. The guy next to him grunted and turned away, and after a few words of profanity, the class returned back to it's 'normal' mayhem.

Will hobbled out of class as soon as the bell went, and then was hit by a harsh realization. He didn't know his locker combination, he didn't know who his friends were, and he had no idea where his next class was and... "Hey, Wally!" A kid sped to his side, and hit him hard on the back. He supposed this was some sort of hello, and tried not to grimace too hard, "Hey...erm...friend?" He glanced up at the blond haired male who was by his side. The dark rimmed glasses on his face were the only indication to the fact that this guy was slightly different. Will didn't really think Wally was the...popular type. The blond smiled at him, and raised an eyebrow, "Dude, are you like, okay?" Will thought back to Trig class, _"Yup...It's actually a dialect here..."_ He tried to find his acting cores, and smiled at the guy beside him, "Yeah, yeah. I just, ya know, hit my head last night. I'm a bit tired, as all." His friend didn't seem convinced, but gave a wonky grin, "We're meeting Nem and Ray at second break, canteen. Usual place, Okay?" Will nodded quickly and rubbed the back of his neck for the second time that day, he was still trying to find character. "Dude, I know this is stupid. But where's my locker...and what's my combo...and where's my next class?"

His friend gave him an odd look and sniggered, "Amnesia or something, mate? See you in class." He turned on his heel and walked away. Will watched him walk away, furious, "_What a rude, mean...stupid person!" _He gritted his teeth, and started walking the same way he saw his 'mate' tread. Room 17A apparently.

He sucked in the air around him, and rolled his eyes. It had only been an hour. He sighed and grabbed the door-knob, turning it slowly. A hand on his shoulder instantly stopped him. He turned to face the person who obviously wanted his attention. "You never apologized, West." The crack of knuckles made Will shake, and his eyes turned to saucers as a fist hit his face. He slid down to the floor, holding his nose, _"Dammit! Wally seriously has no friends!" _The person who had hit him was still stood over him, "That's just a warning kid. Don't mess will Morrison again!" The guy grunted and strode away, leaving Will almost in tears. His confusion hit him hard, and his leg was beginning to ache, _"That's it. I'm going home." _Will instantly regretted the thought...maybe things were only going to get better. He thought about what he was missing out on back at the manor, and instantly smiled at the situation he was in. He decided he was fine with been beat up, over going home. Instead, he determined he really wanted to meet this 'Aunt Iris' woman. He glanced around at the empty hallway, and resolute he would pay a visit to the school nurse instead of walking into whatever doom room 17A held.

**There we go guys! That's just a kind of setting chapter for what the duo or in for in the future!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
